


Loyal to the End

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Hermione Granger Bashing, Minor James and Lily Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not a Crossover, Other founders might be used later, Possible slash later, Ron Weasley Bashing, Some Kingdom Hearts Themes Used, Twin Boy Who Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: History was wrong, Helga never did marry with Godric. Salazar was never really evil and hated Muggleborns. And the world wasn't as cut and dry as some thought.Hayden is pronouced the Boy Who Lived. Harry is just the twin, while treated okay, he's not held at such reguards as his brother. Hayden knows this, and uses it well. Even if inside he is screaming.When the sorting hat makes the truth known and gives a prophecy of the dark returning. Dumbledore thinks he's got it figured out. But what he doesn't take into consideration is Harry finding the lost founder Helga, and is taken in as her ward.





	Loyal to the End

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an idea that came to me when reading through Harry Potter stories. We hardly read stories about the Hufflepuff founder. This is a story basing around Helga’s journey when her friends all left each their own way. It’s set in the future with Harry Potter and his journey as well. This is a Twin Boy Who Lived fanfiction. Not to be confused with Wrong Boy Who Lived. Harry’s twin, Hayden, is the true Boy Who Lived. But there will be some twists. Harry is pretty much forgotten, but he knows why.  
> On that note this is a Bash fanfiction. Mainly focused on Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and Molly. Some minor basing on James, Lily, Hayden, and Hermione. But that will change as the story goes on. Also using KH (Kingdom Hearts) ideas along with this, it’s not a crossover though.  
> As for updates, truthfully, I’m in a bind with college. Writing is just a hobby, also I have my two stories on Wattpad I am updating. For those, the plot a bit more developed than this. Let’s just say the more comments I get, the more likely I am to update.   
> For sake of disclaimer, I don’t own Harry Potter or anything else I use.  
> Now that, that is over with. Please enjoy the story! :)

Watching the first year’s file in, Harry Potter felt a sense of sadness in him. After finally being accepted to Hogwarts under the banner of Hufflepuff, things haven’t been ideal. His twin was hailed as the savior and Harry left to the shadows. Being from the Potter family, they were strong light supporters. However, if time has shown anything to Harry, it’s that fighting the darkness with light doesn’t always work. Getting off track, the put it simply his father was a bit upset his son wasn’t is Gryffindor with his brother. But was pleased he didn’t get in Slytherin at least, Hufflepuff was a good replacement as any for the ‘Light’ house. 

Harry gazed at his hands in thought, his brother often bragged he was lucky the hat saw through the darkness in him to place in in Hufflepuff. He knew Hayden was just trying to sound encouraging for the public while still telling his brother he was still evil to his parents. Harry didn’t think anything of it, he knew his brother wasn’t what he was supposed to be. His eyes gazed up as the Hat was brought out, and the eyes of Dumbledore gazed around the school.

The hat’s brim opened like it did last year for his sorting, it had a sad look on its face. If a hat could look sad on a day like this. Then again, he remembered how monotone the hat was on his sorting day also. After a moment, he lifted up and said loud and clear. 

“For years I have sorted, I have watched, and I have sometimes spoken. The world just refuses to listen to the words of an old hat.

I sit before you today with a wish from Lady Magic. A request to tell of the Tragedy that befell today where we all sit.

Though I myself can’t describe in words the truth of the founders. I ask that you, like me, watch these scenes unfold.”

With that the hat fell silent, and the hall lights dimmed until it was dark as the night outside. Some student seemed to panick a bit, but before any of the teachers could do anything a small light was seen in the center of the hall. The light held warmth between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table. The only ray in the darkness showed a girl with long reddish brown hair held in braids, her soft amber eyes gazed at a small trinket in her hand. It looked like a glass badger that was black and yellow in color. She took a breath and closed her eyes holding it close to her chest a bit of tears falling from her eyes as she fell back and vanished with the light.

As quick as that happened from the ceiling above hers and three others like it only with a Snake, Lion, and Raven fell in the darkness with the only light being from them. Carefully each one formed into a person and a sense of sadness fell across the room as the founders each vanished and Helga’s badger fell into her open hand at the front of the Great Hall. 

Her amber eyes seemed full of life three other hands held theirs also. She looked at Salazar, Godric, and Rowena with a smile of happiness. Seems she made each of these as a sign of their friendship when they first built the school around them. The other three smiled back at her, Godric joked with Salazar as the other founder rolled his eyes with a small smile quirking at his lips. Helga laughed a bit then blinked and in that flash the three were each walking away, their respective animals each vanishing with them.

Helga’s face turned to horror and sadness as she said something and reached out to them as the area turned dark again around her. The darkness seemed to move, as if trying to swallow the place whole. In the midst of it to the door Helga was seen again and walking up to Rowena and Salazar as she reached out to them. In a flash they turned around, their aura’s both dark and cast spells at Helga. She fell back but in midair in a snap brought out her wand and tried to fight back but was no match for their brute strength and fell hard on the floor.

She looked up at them gripping her chest taking slow breaths as the two gave matching evil smile. She narrowed her eyes but the darkness lit up bright over her as the Raven and Snake founder covered their eyes. Helga looked up as in front of her blowing the other two back was Godric. Her turned to her, his fiery hair moved in the wind as he grinned and held out his hand to her.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded taking it as the two changed at Rowena and Salazar. The battle was evenly matched, but in the end they won as the two hit back to back and out of their mouths this dark cloud fell away. The hall lit up bright like the morning sky as from the top, no long was it dark and covered in candles, but blue and covered in clouds. Helga, gripping Godric’s hand, held out her other to Salazar and Rowena. A smile on her face as the four joined hands and fell.

Helga smiled at the three until it turned dark again and for turned to see a dark form look at them with red eyes and an evil grin on it’s face. Crushing something in it’s hands and causing the four to be blown away from each other. The darkness forming around them, Helga reacted fast, gripping her wand and sending a bright light at the other three that stopped their fall into the darkness.

The three founders each called out to their friend, trying to reach her as they floated back to the light. Helga merely gave them a sad smile and turned into her Badger trinket falling away into the darkness before fading away into nothing.

The lights turned back on and Hat spoke up again, “Giving her life to save her friends, Helga was lost to the darkness. Never again to be found.

Upon returning to the surface, the blame game was played. And the friendship Helga tried to protect till the bitter end was destroyed again. 

Lady Magic has watched, as have I, the fall of Hogwarts at it’s roots. And now, we send this final request to the youth before us.

Only together can you prevail, for while Helga, Salazar, Godric, and Rowena defeated the darkness once. There is not telling when it shall return.

It will try to turn you away, to deceive, and to trick you. To claim your souls as its own. 

We ask you listen now, more than ever, for only Death, Life, and their unity can save you now.”

The hat fell silent, finish it’s tale as the teachers each looked at each other. A look of confusing, horror, and sorrow on their faces. History always told that Helga married Godric, and that Salazar was evil to the core. But in the end, the truth was obscured by lies. Helga gave her soul to save the three she thought the world of. Only for history to wrong her again, and the houses to be divided. 

Dumbledore sat on his thorn, his eyes in deep thought. Two people to be united, that must mean in marriage. But who could be Death? Surely ‘Life’ must be the boy savior, Hayden. After all, to defeat Voldemort, Hayden used love. Thus, was full of life. He contemplated the ordeal as the sorting went on, he will find ‘Death’ and make sure to sink his claws into the girl to make sure she was guided in the right way for the Greater Good. After all, Hayden was to marry and proper women, thus ‘Death’ had to be female. 

He sat back, yes, all would be well. This prophecy could prove more useful than the last about the Boy Who Lived. A smile tugged at his lips, now to start planning on how to get Hayden to see that also, as well as James and Lily. That should be easy. His thoughts lingered to Harry, he’d have to find some way to get the boy to stay out of his way. There was no way sending him away was possible, seems his magic just couldn’t make the parents do that.  
Oh well, all in good time.


End file.
